iNeed To Stop Dreaming
by elizabeth567
Summary: Carly just woke up from a pretty strange dream. Freddie liking Sam? How could this be? And what happens when Carly believes her dream is coming true when Freddie's I HEART HAM shirt looks a lot like I HEART SAM?
1. Chapter 1

**iNeed To Stop Dreaming**

_A/N: _First iCarly story, but don't let that worry you. I worked hard on this, _well so I think._ x) Anyway, yes it is for the most part Sam & Freddie (_Seddie), _my new obsession that came out of nowhere. Anyway, yeah, it's like the summary. Carly has been having dreams about Sam and Freddie liking each other and whad-a-you-know it might just come true. ;D Anyway, please read and review, I really want to know if I captured iCarly alright.

_Disclaimer: _All rights go to iCarly.

_Summary_: Carly just woke up from a pretty strange dream. Freddie liking Sam? How could this be? And what happens when Carly believes her dream is coming true when Freddie's I HEART HAM shirt looks a lot like I HEART SAM?

_**Carly's POV**_

I sat alone at a table in _Groovie Smoothie _drinking whatever kind of concoction T-Bo had advertised this week. I, myself, thought it tasted like bagels and cream cheese, but I could be wrong. To tell you the truth I don't even remember why I came here. Just remember sitting down and grabbing a smoothie. "Hey Carly," a voice echoed from behind me. I glanced around the room before turning around to see Freddie standing there. _Since when was this place empty?_

"Hey Freddie," I said motioning for him to sit down. But he just stood there for a moment with a dazed confused look on his face. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure." He nodded once before moving to the chair opposite of mine, taking his brown leather jacket off and placing it on the back of the chair before sitting down. He was wearing an "I HEART HAM" shirt. I watched his eyes study the table, he looked pretty out of it.

"What's up, you don't seem as 'Freddie like' as usual expressing your love for a new technical device?" I laughed and hit his arm. He just leaned back in his chair and managed a small smile. I sighed. "What's going on?" I watched him bite his lip and lean forward again.

"Re—," He took a deep breath. "—Remember when we had that whole discussion about how you only loved me because I saved your life and how I thought the relationship should wait because I wanted you to love me for me, not because I saved your life?" _Oh no._ I did not like where this was going, yet my heart seemed to beat faster.

"Listen Freddie, I think I need more time. I mean it wasn't that long ago and I feel like maybe I could like you, it's just—"

"Carly." Freddie took my hand. _Why is it so hot in here? _"Just let me explain. I won't need you to learn to like me anymore. I have waited too long, can't you see? Throughout all this time I have gotten over you and _moved on_." _What?_

"What." I took my hand away from Freddie's.

"Carly." Freddie looked straight into my eyes.

"I like Sam." I froze.

"You like Sam, as in _Sam Puckett_?"

"Yep." He looked away.

"Oh my god." Then, out of nowhere Sam came into _Groovie Smoothie_ soaking wet.

"Man, it's raining like crazy out there," she complained trying to squeeze her shirt out.

"Since when?" I stood up out of my chair.

"Awh man. Sam, you're soaking," Freddie said taking his jacket off his seat. "Here." He walked over and helped her put it on. "Better?"

"Much," Sam answered returning the smile and then she leaned upwards and kissed his cheek.

If the world could have fallen out from underneath me right then, I think it would have. "Carly, are you ok?" All of a sudden the writing on Freddie's shirt changed to "I HEART SAM" and I Sam laughing evilly in the background.

"No, you can't like her, you can't." I backed away from them. "No, no, no!"

"Carly, Carly!" Freddie kept saying my name over and over as he reached towards me. "Carly."

"NO!" My eyes flung opened and Freddie was shaking my shoulders.

"Carly, it was just a dream. It's ok," he said still holding my shoulder. I was breathing heavy.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie took his hand off my shoulder letting me sit up.

"Sam? I don't know. Want me to call her?" He pulled out his phone.

"No, no. It's fine." I waved my hands, than took a deep breath. _It was just a dream._ Freddie snorted and sat down beside me.

"Some dream huh?" He smirked and I smiled.

"Man, you wouldn't believe it, you told me that—" My eyes fell on Freddie's shirt. It was the "I HEART HAM" shirt. _Oh my God._ So, I screamed. Freddie jumped off the couch and tripped over the coffee table almost hitting the TV.

"What? What?" I sprung up off the couch and Freddie struggled to get up.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just need some air, kay?"

"Carly, I can come with. What's going on?" Freddie's shirt suddenly flashed to "I HEART SAM" then returned to normal. I covered my eyes with one hand.

"No, no!" I waved him away with my free hand. "Just stay here. Watch TV, pour some juice. There's pork tenderloin in the fridge." I turned away and headed out the door ignoring Freddie's protests. When I closed the door in the hallway, I fell against it.

"What is going on?" I asked myself and then took a few deep breaths before I heard a voice coming from around the corner.

"Man, it's raining like crazy out there." My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped when I saw Sam standing off to my side with her wet clothes dripping on the floor. "Hey, is everything ok? I thought I heard a scream and—wait Carly!" I ran off around the corner. I needed to go somewhere I wouldn't have to deal with this mess, so I headed over to _Groovie Smoothie_, the place where all this insanity had began.

So whad-a you think? :)

Type _Groovie! _in a review if you like it! Thanks a bunch for reading!

-elizabeth567


	2. Chapter 2

**iNeed To Stop Dreaming**

**Ch 2 **

_A/N: _Second chapter up! x) I started to write this right after the first one because inspiration was fresh! Now please read and review.

_Disclaimer:_ All rights go to iCarly.

Oh and-

**ATTENTION! : **I am thinking about changing my name to 'linesReAdlines' like 'read between the lines'. Get it? :) Tell me what to think. Now stop reading this gibberish and read the story! :D

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

Walking into _Groovie Smoothie _after what happened just felt wrong. I walked past the table I was sitting at before and shivered deciding to sit at the one next to it. Once I sat down I studied the table's design and itched the back of my neck that was under my wet hair from the rain. At least the place was crowded. "Hey kiddo, wha-cha doin here?" I looked up to see Spencer holding three smoothies.

"Oh, hey. I was wondering where you were," I said managing a small smile.

"Well I was here, getting you and Freddie smoothies while you were nappin." _Must everything remind me about the dream? _"Hey—" He took the seat from across from me and slid over a smoothie. "—you ok, you seem a little _out of whack_."

"Out of whack?" I asked with a smirk.

"The out of wackiest!" I laughed and he took a sip of his smoothie. "But seriously, what's up?"

"Oh—" I traced the design on the table. "—nothing really. I just had a dream."

"Mhhm, what kind of dream?" he asked still sipping his smoothie.

"Well, you know. Just a pretty regular dream." He nodded. "WhereFreddielikedSam." Spencer just continued to nod. "I _said_ 'where Freddie _liked_ Sam'!"

"Oh, yeah, I know." A smirk played on his lips. I didn't like this.

"Aren't you surprised?" I raised my eyebrows when he shrugged.

"No, not really."

"Bu-bu-but why?" I said and my voice was rising. "How could you not be surprised that _Freddie likes-liked Sam_?"

"Hey, just tell me what happened in the dream and I'll tell you my reasons." I nodded.

"Ok fine." I leaned forward in my chair. "I was sitting at that table over there." I pointed to the table I was sitting at before that was now crowded with people. "You know minding my own business, drinking a smoothie and Freddie walked in. Then he started telling me about how we agreed to not date and he said I didn't need to worry about that anymore because _he liked Sam_."

"Fascinating." I glared at him.

"Then Sam came in all soaking wet and Freddie gave her his jacket and then she kissed him on the cheek! She just kissed him right here on the cheek!" I tapped my right cheek.

"And then you woke up?"

"Well, Freddie shirt changed to "I HEART SAM" instead of "I HEART HAM" and Sam was laughing evilly—" I took a deep breath. "—and then yes, I woke up. Now tell me why you think it's normal for Freddie to like Sam!"

"Well, I have my reasons." Spencer leaned forward and crossed his fingers of both hands together. "For one thing, Sam and Freddie _fight all the time_ and you know that they say that guys and girls pick on each other for a reason."

"But Sam and Freddie aren't like that, they—"

"Nuh, uh, uh." Spencer held a finger up to my mouth. "No interrupting my reasons."

"But you interrupted my story!" I said swatting his hand away.

"So?"

"But—"

"No!"

"But—"

"Carly!"

"Fine!" I slumped back in my chair.

"Anyway!" Spencer glared at me. "Sam and Freddie _may_ fight but they _are _friends. Even you can't deny that. And well, Sam is just an aggressive person, you accepted that and Freddie is accepting that too. Things have gotten better haven't they?"

"Well—" I started.

"Haven't they?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Spencer smiled.

"And you do also have a special bond with the first person you kissed." I held up my hand.

"Don't speak of it!"

"Carly, Freddie is not doing to wait around for you forever, you know?" I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away, then finally looked at Spencer who had a concerned look on his face. I sighed again.

"I know." Spencer nodded and leaned back in his chair. "So you really think they might like each other?" Spencer shrugged.

"Maybe—or maybe it just my pee talking because really have to go." Spencer got up and ran to the bathroom while doing a weird pee dance.

"Have a good pee!" I yelled after him.

"I'll try!" I laughed and drank my smoothie for a few moments before the door to _Groovie Smoothie _opened and Freddie and Sam walked in. Freddie's hair was wet like Sam's and she was wearing Freddie's jacket. My eyes grew wide. Was there still time to hide?

"There she is!" Sam yelled and they walked over to me. "God Carls, we were worried sick!" Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"Well I was, Miss Puckett Pot Pie over here wanted to go to _Bob's Burritos and Beans_," Freddie explained. Sam turned to Freddie with a frown on her face.

"You know what Benson? Maybe I thought a good_ burrito_ would cheer her up."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes Fredward!"

"Oh, I see how this is going to be!"

"What do you have against burritos?"

"Guys!" I yelled and they kept on bickering! "Guys!" I got up and stood between them. "_Guys_!"

"I do too like burritos!" Freddie yelled right as the room grew quiet. I watched Sam roll her eyes at him while saying "Nub," under her breath.

"Guys, come on now, stop fighting," I said. _Maybe Spencer was wrong._

"I'll stop if he stops," Sam said pointing at Freddie.

"Well I'll stop if _she_ stops," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Not if you stop first!" I held out my hands.

"Guys, really?" I asked.

"Sorry," they both said simultaneously. I shook my head and made my way back over to my seat.

"Now seriously Carls, what's eaten' your pants?" Sam asked and she and Freddie both sat down.

"Nothing, it's nothing really, just—" I bit the inside of my cheek. "—can I ask you guys a question and you both answer it honestly."

"Sure."

"Shoot," Freddie said leaning forward.

"Ok, well, uh, do you two—." Spencer came bouncing out of the restroom with his hands filled with foaming soup.

"Carly, Carls! Carleto!" he yelled running up to the table. "Spell this soup, doesn't it smell like the piece of moldy fruit I found in the back of the fridge the other day." Spencer looked at Sam and Freddie. "Oh, I see I'm interrupting something." A smirk played on his lips as he started back up and foam dripped off his hands falling to the floor. "You love-birds have fun."

"Spencer," I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm goin'." Sam and Freddie both looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Uh, what was that about?" Sam asked pointing behind her. They both studied me with curiosity in their eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! You guys rocked and thanks for the reviews!

Ok, now I have a few options for you:

I am going to start a new story soon and I have 3 ideas for a story. Which one should I complete writing first? –

1."iF You Really Knew Me" _Summary: _Challenge day comes to Ridgeway High School and suddenly everyone is seeing each other in a different light. Sam and Freddie find out they have more in common than they thought and Carly lets her true emotions show.

2."iJump For FiberNuts" _Summery: _Sam and Freddie compete in a jumping competition trying to win a certificate for a free month of food, while Spencer and Carly help Gibby follow his dream of becoming a shirtless male model.

3. (No title yet) Freddie wakes up and see's Spencer who claims to be the "Ghost of misunderstood guys' past". He takes Freddie into the past, present, and future to help decide to pick Carly, or Sam. P.S. If you guys have suggestions about the title, or the storyline I would love your help!

thx! -elizabeth567


End file.
